Death's Never Gonna Be A Problem
by Giacinta2
Summary: Tag to episode 12.09. First Blood. The brothers need serious cuddling time to help forget their terrible experience in the Federal lock-up. Oneshot. WARNING. This fic contains WINCEST and some swear words. If this offends, do not read.


The bodies on the bed were so closely entwined it was nigh impossible to visualise where one began and the other finished, bare skin glistening in the amber glow of the bunker's night lights.

Sam's face was burrowed in his brother's neck, strands of fine hair spilling across Dean's cheek like tendrils of gold, while the older man stared up at the ceiling, whatever thoughts churned behind the green irises known to him alone.

Muscular arms and hands which could snap a man's neck with a simple twist were now tenderly holding tight to the other. There was nothing sexual in the embrace, though a mere touch or glance was usually enough to fuel their desire.  
No, this was pure, unadulterated comfort after the indescribable hurt of the past six weeks; the need to validate, flesh against flesh, the certainty of them being once more together, the memory of their imprisonment relegated to the realm of nightmares and nothing more.

:

But it was going to be difficult.  
Dean hadn't lied when he'd said the stark cells keeping them apart, separating them for all that time, had been worse than Hell, for it had. And Dean was intimate with Hell. He'd gone there willingly to save his little brother, the light of his life, the only reason said life was worth living

He revelled in the knowledge that it was the same for Sam.  
The Winchester brothers had been blessed with an eternal love, or perhaps cursed would be more appropriate, Dean mused, though he wouldn't change a single moment.

Sam snuffled against his skin, and Dean's gaze fell from the ceiling to his brother, a heavy weight in his arms but as light as a feather to his soul. He tightened his hold even more, though any closer would entail cracked ribs!

:

For all that he loved Sam, Dean had questioned their relationship, their impossible codependency.  
In a corner of his heart, he'd still believed he could offer Sam something more than this complicated incestuous love, but the six weeks he'd suffered in confinement had eliminated any residual doubt from his mind.  
They couldn't physically live without each other. Dean accepted it now, just as he knew Sam had.

They were two fucked up brothers and that was that!

:

Since their mom had been resurrected, things had become more complicated. The times she stayed in the bunker they kept to a brotherly mien, though it was a sufferance to sleep in separate rooms.

But Mary had enough problems of her own trying to come to terms with being thrust into an unfamiliar world, she didn't need the further heartache of knowing her sons loved each other in a way no two brothers should.

Idly Dean wondered if the angel had guessed, not that Castiel's opinion on the matter bothered either Sam or himself, but then he dismissed the notion with a snort.  
Angels might have wacky powers but they weren't too smart in the brain department.  
Until Castiel actually walked in on him and Sam fucking, he probably wouldn't get it. Hell even if he did see them, he still probably wouldn't get.  
However the image of Castiel discovering them together had forced a smile, and Sam who was attuned to his big brother's every twitch, pulled his head away from Dean's neck to squint up at him.

:

"Glad you're getting your good humour back."

Turning his head to give his sibling a gentle kiss, Dean chuckled.  
"Guess having my arms around you again perks me up."  
Dean expected Sam to come up with a witty repartee, but the younger man merely reclaimed his place against Dean's neck.  
"Not there yet, Sammy, huh?"

"No, and I don't think I'll ever be able to forget those tiny cells and us being apart for so long."

:

"Come on, dude. We've been apart for longer than six weeks and we bounced back."  
"Yeah, but this was different," Sam murmured unhappily. "We've always known whatever happened we'd be together in the afterlife, just as Ash told us. But the deal we made with Billie and the whole Empty threat, it could've meant we wouldn't get that afterlife any more, that we could've been separated for eternity."

"Well, it didn't happen, " Dean said consolingly, brushing his lips over Sam's hair.  
"How can you be sure, Dean? What if things have already changed for us and we just don't know it yet."

"Hey! We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Anyway Castiel said he'd broken the deal."  
"And you trust him to be right?"

"Yeah... No... Maybe... I dunno."

"We gotta find out, Dean. If when we die we're gonna be separated then I'm never gonna fucking die."  
"Sammy...!"

"I'm serious, Dean. Maybe there's a spell or something in the bunker's lore; if not, vampires and werewolves don't die, and I've still got Dr Benton's freaky recipe for immortality stored away in my notes."

:

Surprised, Dean pulled away to examine Sam's expression, and even in the dim light, he could see his brother was deadly serious.

"You really mean it, don't you, Sammy?"  
"If it's good enough for Garth, it's good enough for us," Sam declared stonily.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Okay... then. I'll quiz Cass tomorrow. If he admits to not being one hundred percent sure the deal with Billie is cancelled, then I'm willing to discuss your idea. But for now, I think I can come up with a better one."

Sam pulled Dean's head down to kiss him, encouraged by his words.  
They'd passed enough time dwelling on what had been. They were together again and nothing was gonna tear them apart, certainly not death!

:

The end.


End file.
